


Something Like Love

by drakeshoard



Series: Drake and Friend's A3! AU [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Again very gay do not read if that's not your thing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Does he get a name later, Everyone's done with Sakyo and Daisuke's shit, His name is Chikao for now, M/M, OOC characters, Requited Love, Spoilers for Autumn Troupe's 3rd Play, Why does The Chairman have no name, seriously ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeshoard/pseuds/drakeshoard
Summary: “I may be old, but I’m not blind yet, Sakyo. He looks at you as if you’ve hung up all the stars in the sky.”“What?”“And you? You stare at him as if you would do it all over again for him.”(Spoilers for Autumn Troupe's 3rd play!)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & The Chairman, Furuichi Sakyou/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & The Chairman
Series: Drake and Friend's A3! AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823836
Kudos: 3





	Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU. 
> 
> Things you need to know for this to make sense:  
> \- This takes place during the epilogue of Autumn Troupe's 3rd play.  
> \- Momo (Izumi stand in) has told Sakyo she doesn't like him that way.  
> \- The Ginsenkai Chairman is named Chikao (I couldn't find his name online so this is what I gave him)  
> \- Daisuke (before Sakyo joined) was the sole person who took care of finance and helps with publicity which is why he stays up so late (He does work sprints just like Tsuzuru).

Sakyo stood outside on the deck, a tight, familiar feeling in his chest. He doesn’t know when he started feeling like this. He doesn’t know how it started, nor does he know how he should approach it. 

Curse the Chairman for bringing his attention to it.

_“So when’s the wedding?”_ _“Momo and I-”_

 _“I’m not talking about you and the girl, my boy.”_ _“Then who are you talking about, sir?”_

_“You and that boy, Daisuke was it?”_

_“I may be old, but I’m not blind yet, Sakyo. He looks at you as if you’ve hung up all the stars in the sky.”_

_“What?”_ _  
_

_“And you? You stare at him as if you would do it all over again for him.”_

_“...”_

_“Don’t let him wait any longer, my boy. Even the most patient people get tired.”_

Daisuke likes him. Daisuke possibly loves him. But how does he know if he loves him back?

_“Furuichi-san, Sakoda’s here again-”_

_“Furuichi, food’s ready- I didn’t make it, wipe that disgusted look off your face.”_

_“Sakyo-san, there’s- what? Is it something I said?”_

_“You can call me Daisuke, it’s fine. You’re okay with me using your first name so it’s only fair if you use mine.”_

_“Thank you for everything. It’s not much but I remember that you liked Nureokaki so…”_

He finds himself smiling as he recalls the past few months, but then it dawns on him. He’s attached. He likes finding Daisuke in the kitchen at three am, he likes their conversations, he likes how Daisuke pours his everything into the Company, he likes-

Daisuke. The Daisuke who cried and confided to him about his worries, the Daisuke who cursed out Godza in Kamikizaka’s face when he learned of their sabotage, the Daisuke who admitted to being afraid of losing Mankai, the Daisuke who-

Loves with all his heart, who’s so afraid of being alone again, who’ll stay up to make sure the Company won’t collapse, who decided that Mankai was part of his small family with Momo, who swept them all up and loved them all the same even if he never showed it, Daisuke-

Who loves him.

Sakyo’s heart jumps into his throat, the tight feeling in his chest coils even more.

Fuck.

“Sakyo-san?”

* * *

Daisuke knows that he loves the man known as Sakyo Furuichi. He doesn’t know when like turned into love, doesn’t know how he’s dealt with these feelings for so long. But as long as Sakyo’s happy, Momo’s thriving and the Company’s not going to collapse, he’s okay. All the sleepless nights will be worth it.

“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?”

“Hello Chairman.” Daisuke bowed, showing a polite side to him that nobody ever sees. The Chairman laughed, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

“None of that. I wanted to thank you for giving Sakyo a chance.”

“Without him, the Company would be six feet under so-”

“Really? From what he tells me, it seems it should be the other way around. He holds you and Tachibana-san in quite high regard.”

“I don’t do much for the Company, he should think better of himself.”

“My boy, you make Sakyo want a better life for himself, and that’s more than enough.”

“I think you have the wrong Director Chairman-san-”

“You can call me Chikao, Tatsunagi-san. If you don’t know how important you are to that boy, then I’m disappointed in him.”

Disappointed? In Sakyo?

_“Oi, go to sleep, you’ve pulled all nighters for three days now.”_

_“Tatsunagi, take some time for yourself.”_

_“Here- I’m capable of being nice, you brat.”_

_“Go back to bed, Daisuke.”_

_“Here. You’ve been working hard, you deserve it. I heard from Momo you like Coffee Jelly.”_

His blood boils.

Sakyo hasn’t done anything wrong to the Chairman, is he mad about him joining the Company? But he just told me that he was happy. Is he mad about something else?

_I don’t understand._

Chikao laughs at the glare the young man in front of him gave. He’s certain now-

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“And if I do?”

“Then I’m sorry he’s kept you waiting this long.”

“Waiting?"

“You truly don’t know how he feels, do you?”

“We’re friends.”

“Friends don’t look at each other like you two do, my boy.” He sucked in a breath. He knows that.

_It’s incredibly selfish of me,_ he thinks. How he continues to try to be both Sakyo’s friend and try to be something more for him. He wishes that he didn’t love him-

That’s a lie. He would never trade being in love with the blond for anything in the world. It hurts, he knows that. But all the late night talks, all the times Sakyo stayed while he cried, all of the times Sakyo tucked him in when he thought he wasn’t looking, when he made Daisuke coffee and stayed the night to keep him company, all of it.

“Daisuke-kun. That boy is incredibly slow, but believe me.”  
“Daisuke!” Sakyo? Daisuke looked at Chikao with confusion written all over his face and furrowed brows when the man in front of him laughed.

“He’ll come around.”  
“We need to talk.”

Daisuke turns to look at Sakyo, who looks embarrassed. His heart is hammering in his chest, he’s never seen this expression on Sakyo’s face. Fond, embarrassed, sheepish- what’s happening?

“Sure, what’s-”

“I’m sorry.” _What?_   
“You haven’t done anything wrong, Sakyo-san.”   
“I have.”   
“Sakyo. If this is about not telling us about apartment hunting-”

“No, not that.” _Then explain to me._ “Daisuke.”

“What, Sakyo?”

“I’m sorry for never acknowledging your feelings.”

He can’t breathe. The air is tense, it feels like he’s drowning in the silence that follows.

~~_Don’t run away._ ~~

~~_Don’t run away this time._ ~~

~~_Tell him._ ~~

“I love you, Daisuke Tatusnagi. I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting this long.”


End file.
